


Stricken & Smitten

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Mild Painplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: McCree is not a gentle lover. Lucky for Sombra, that's exactly the way she likes it.





	Stricken & Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 4 "request": Spanking. 
> 
> Last time I wrote/posted a spanking fic was last October... That wasn't McSombra though. But it _did_ have McCree in it... I wonder if this is going to become tradition? 
> 
> Happy Kinktober, apparently!

Sombra has never been into gentle fucking. For her, sex has always been about going hard and fast and rough. She wouldn't really say she's into pain, per se, but she's always felt a little sting helps to spice things up in the bedroom.

She's glad McCree understands her.

They'd started off as a one-night stand, Sombra doing her usual thing of taking the best-looking stranger in the bar back to a hotel, shoving him down on the bed, and having her way with him. It was hard and fast and rough, just the way she liked it. But the stranger had shown Sombra that he gave just as good as he got, pinning her wrists to the bed and fucking her into the mattress without any room for protest. She had been fucked so well and so much she could hardly think of anything before dropping off to sleep, and that, to her, was everything she had ever wanted in a lover.

She hadn't been able to forget that night. And neither had he: when she saw him again in the same bar months later, the sparks had flown immediately. It was hot and electric and perfect, and they'd barely finished their drinks before running off to a hotel for a repeat of that first night.

It's been a few months now, and they're pretty solidly in a relationship. Sombra had quickly figured out who McCree was, of course, and he'd been pretty quick to pin her identity as well. There had been the initial worry that 'sleeping with the enemy' would cause problems, but they'd both realized pretty quickly that they liked the risk. The idea of getting caught when they knew it was impossible (they were both masters at hiding things, after all) added some thrill to the relationship. It brought the heat and danger Sombra craved, and she quickly found out that McCree felt much the same.

They meet up in Santa Fe. McCree brings Sombra to his 'home,' or at least the latest place he's decided to squat while Overwatch is still underground. They waste no time after crossing the threshold: McCree shoves Sombra up against the wall and she pulls him to her, digging her nails into his shoulders and dragging them down, leaving angry red lines as they go.

McCree growls into her mouth and yanks her away from the wall roughly. He pushes her into his bedroom and throws her onto the bed, barely remembering to turn on the lights as he enters the room.

He slips his shirt off and crawls on top of Sombra, crushing their lips together and shoving his hand between her legs. He slips one finger under the cuff of her shorts, rubbing over her pussy through her panties. Sombra writhes and smiles around the moans McCree pulls from her throat.

"You like that?" McCree asks. He licks his lips as Sombra stares up at him. She smirks defiantly, almost challenging him to go even further than that. Sombra doesn't need to say a word; McCree reads her loud and clear, as usual, and he slides off the bed so he can yank her shorts off and discard them.

Sombra stretches and spreads her legs to give her boyfriend a better view. "Like what you see?" she asks.

"You know I do," McCree growls. He's back on her in a minute, arms on either side of her face as he kisses her, shoving his tongue between her lips and down her throat. Sombra moans, louder than she thought possible with how little air she's able to get in her lungs. One of McCree's hands moves back between her legs, and fuck, she's already wet.

It's almost embarrassing how quickly he was able to turn her on, but the approving groan McCree gives her almost makes up for it.

He tugs the waistband of her panties. When he snaps elastic back against her skin, Sombra lifts her hips to give him more room to maneuver. McCree slides them off with ease and tosses them aside. Now that she's exposed, McCree slaps a hand to her ass, groping and massaging it. Sombra moans at the sting of the impact and wiggles her hips, trying to push up into his grip.

McCree grins. He flips Sombra over.

“So that's what you want, huh?” he asks, punctuating his question with another smack. Sombra moans and arches her back. McCree licks his lips as he leers down at her.

He spanks her again. Sombra jolts.

Again. Her mouth flies open. She gasps for air.

Again. This time, McCree slides his hand over her ass and inward, tracing a finger along her crack and slipping it between her cheeks. He keeps going until he can feel the slick leaking from Sombra's cunt.

He whistles lowly. "You _really_ wanted it, huh?" His voice is low, almost contemplative. Sombra knows it isn't a question. Not really.

McCree slides his finger inside Sombra to the second knuckle and flexes it. Her head falls forward, eyes slipping shut, and she lets out a shaky breath. It's not enough, and she knows McCree can tell, but he's gotten into one of those teasing moods. He's nowhere near done with her yet.

Sombra tries to shift back to take McCree's finger in deeper, but the moment she does he pulls it out and spanks her again, harder this time. Sombra cries out; her fists clench; she grits her teeth.

"You gotta be patient," McCree says. He backs away to give Sombra some space for her to catch her breath and she stretches, arching her back and lifting her ass into the air. She's stiff and she needs to stretch, but when she looks over her shoulder she sees McCree staring down at her hungrily. Sombra bites down laughter; he must have the perfect view right now of the bright red mark blooming on her ass -- not to mention the outline of her labia, glistening and practically dripping with arousal.

She catches McCree's eye and smirks. Realization that she's doing this on purpose dawns on McCree's face. He snarls as he lurches forward, grabbing Sombra by the hips and shoving her down onto the bed while he moves to sit on its edge. He pulls Sombra over his lap roughly and she looks up at him with wide eyes, a mixture of fear and undeniable, overwhelming lust written all over her face.

"You just can't wait, can you?" McCree asks. Sombra swallows and braces herself. Sure enough, McCree spanks her again, and again, and again - three times on each cheek, each time harder than the last. Sombra's gasping for air now, legs and arms trembling as she tries to hold herself up in a better position for McCree.

"Had enough yet?" McCree asks, though something in his voice tells Sombra he has no intention of stopping.

"No," Sombra says. Her voice is raspy as all hell. But it's a good thing; she knows how much that affects her lover. And sure enough, McCree shivers in response to it. "But if that's the best you can do... "

It isn't, and they both know it, so McCree takes her up on the challenge and spanks her again. Sombra practically screams. Her elbows give out beneath her and she falls flat onto the bed, fingers grasping and pulling at the sheets beneath her.

McCree keeps spanking her, but this time, the sting decreases with each slap against her skin. Sombra's mind is a haze of tingling pleasure and stinging pain, so she hardly notices until she feels a smooth, gentle rubbing at her backside. McCree is trying to soothe away the angry red marks, but he doesn't look her in the eye as he does it: he keeps looking at her ass, staring at the movements of his hand over it as if in awe.

Sombra tries to pull herself up onto her elbows again. "You must _really_ like what you see," she says, a teasing echo of McCree's earlier words. McCree smiles and lets a puff of laughter out through his nose.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asks, but it's clear he's being affectionate. Sombra laughs.

"No. But you could ma-- _aaah!_ "

McCree cuts Sombra's words off by spanking her again. He moves out from beneath her, slipping off the edge of the bed so he can stand in front of it. He pulls on her legs to move her to the edge of the bed, bends her over it properly, and shoves her face into the mattress.

"You were saying?" He laughs. Sombra hears metal jingling behind her - McCree must be removing his belt. Rustling clothing comes next, and soon McCree is directly behind Sombra, cock in hand and positioned at her entrance.

He stays there, unmoving, for far too long. Sombra whines, but she doesn't dare attempt to make the first move. That would just earn her another scolding, and probably another few spanks to go along with it...

Except that’s exactly what Sombra wants right now. So she makes the decision: she reaches behind herself, spreads her cheeks, and pushes herself onto McCree's cock before he can change his mind. It's ridiculously easy to take him in; she's so wet there's hardly any resistance.

Just as she'd expected, McCree spanks Sombra hard, right at the same time he lurches forward, shoving himself deep inside Sombra. It steals the breath right from her lungs, and she's left dumbstruck for half a moment before she suddenly realizes McCree _isn't stopping._

He keeps pounding into her, setting a rough, almost bruising pace. No, it might actually be bruising - every now and then, he punctuates his thrusting with another spank, and she feels herself clench and tighten around him in response with each sting of impact.

Sombra is reduced to an incoherent, moaning mess barely a minute into the actual sex. She's so far gone she almost doesn't realize she's coming, each orgasm blending into the next almost seamlessly. She's limp in McCree's hold, except when he spanks her (less and less now as his thrusting becomes more sporadic and irregular): with each smack, Sombra goes tense again for a fraction of a second, and it's just enough to push McCree closer and closer to his own impending orgasm.

One more firm, hard spank, and McCree grunts and comes at last. He continues to thrust into Sombra as he rides out the waves of his orgasm, hips twitching with each burst of cum, until he slows and eventually stops.

He takes a deep breath before he pulls out slowly. McCree walks away, retreating into the bathroom while Sombra recovers from the intensity of her orgasms. When he comes back, she hasn't fully returned from her high, although she can faintly hear him laugh to himself.

McCree kneels at the bedside and kisses one of the red marks on Sombra's ass. When he pulls away he replaces his lips with a warm, damp towel, trying to soothe away the aching remnants of her pain.

Eventually, Sombra comes back down, and when she does, she rolls over onto her back. McCree gets up to join her on the bed, lying next to her and dragging the backs of his knuckles along her stomach affectionately. Sombra shivers, skin still tingling and oversensitive. She laughs breathlessly.

"You okay?" McCree asks. Sombra takes a moment to answer, but eventually she nods.

"Yeah," she says. "You know I can handle worse than that."

"I know." McCree leans over and kisses Sombra. She kisses him back, smiling into it; a hand comes up to cup his face, stroking his beard with her thumb. When they pull apart, McCree smiles back down at her. "I know."

And she's sure that, next time, she'll be made to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
